


La Inseguridad de Mikasa

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: A veces los celos eran la máscara para encubrir los sentimientos y miedos que una persona puede albergar en su corazón, y Mikasa no era la excepción. ¡Feliz Fin de Año!





	La Inseguridad de Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis queridos y queridas rivamikenses, les traigo un nuevo oneshot antes de que se acabe el año. Este oneshot lo hice hace meses, y lo había dejado olvidado por alguna extraña razón, de hecho ya estaba terminado, pero no me acordaba de él, hasta que empecé a hablar con Cerisier Jin y tocamos el tema de este fic, y fue cuando me quedé de OMG ese fic no lo he subido XD, lo iba a publicar en la tarde, pero como estuve haciendo algunas compras para la cena de año nuevo me fue imposible, justo cuando ya lo planeaba subir, no encontraba la imagen que me había inspirado ;-; Lo sé, estoy salada, pero a pesar de todo eso aquí esta.
> 
> Por otro lado, había pensado en publicarlo hasta mañana, pero después lo descarté porque dije "Nhaaa, hay que festejar que en el cap 101 Mikasa hizo su asombrosamente maravillosa aparición" así que sí, este fic también es para celebrar que la waifu volvió a aparecer en el manga ;-;… Bueno seguiré fangirleando en las notas que dejaré al final.
> 
> Oneshot dedicado al grupo en Facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika", y a mis amadas muñecas del "Harem del Sugar Daddy" xD
> 
> Sin más ¡A leer!

**La Inseguridad de Mikasa**

* * *

—N-no me veas así— susurró la joven ladeando su rostro, el cual se encontraba levemente sonrojado.

— ¿porque no?

—No es muy bonito que digamos

— ¿Porque dices eso?— los labios del hombre se posaron suavemente en el abdomen de la muchacha, dando pequeños besos por toda esa extensión de piel. Con cada toque, la piel de Mikasa se erizaba, no podía creer que se encontrara en aquella situación con el Capitán de su escuadrón.

Sí, Mikasa Ackerman estaba semidesnuda en la cama de Levi. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Ni ella comprendía del todo como era que se encontraba ahí. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el hecho de que hacía meses había caído en cuenta de que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre que le doblaba la edad y que era un  _«jodido enano de mierda»,_ y para su sorpresa fue firmemente correspondida.

Encuentros esporádicos en el pueblo, salidas nocturnas, recados escondidos en lugares estratégicos, y "reuniones importantes" en el despacho de Levi eran su manera de compartir tiempo juntos. En ningún momento había entrado a la habitación de aquel hombre, su relación se basaba en que nadie supiera de ella, de alguna manera aún no se sentían listos para darla a conocer, sobre todo por los prejuicios acerca de que ella tenía recién cumplidos diecinueve años y él treinta y ocho, a eso había que sumarle su relación superior-subordinada.

Levi volvió a su posición inicial, sin embargo al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la mujer, lo hacían llenarse de ternura. Podía sentir cómo cada gesto inocente que ella hacía, le robaba el aliento. Acercó su nariz a su cuello, dando una suave caricia mientras inhalaba el olor dulzón que la caracterizaba. No pudo resistir y con sus dientes dio una pequeña mordida.

— ¿Q-qué haces?— ella estaba tensa, nunca en sus más alocados sueños se había visto de esa manera con él.

—Sólo quiero saborear tu piel— si Mikasa ya estaba sonrojada, con aquel comentario parecía que iba a explotar, «Parece un tierno tomatito» pensó Levi. — Sabes, no te debes de avergonzar de tu cuerpo— soltó sin más.

Sí, Levi sabía muy en el fondo la razón por la cual se encontraba de aquella manera. Celos.

Los celos de Mikasa eran particulares. Ella no hacía berrinches como cualquier jovencita, tampoco hacía pucheros ni nada por el estilo. Ella simplemente se limitaba a ir directo al grano, mientras hacía uso de su humor ácido.

En aquella ocasión ellos no habían tenido tiempo de verse, incluso las notas no podían ser dejadas tan seguido como acostumbraban. Llevaban en esa situación casi dos meses. Su único contacto era en durante las comidas, y sólo hacían contacto visual. Levi había estado yendo y viniendo de reuniones. A eso se le tenía que sumar, que había nuevos reclutas en la legión, los cuales muy a su pesar tenía que entrenar en sus ratos libres.

Ese distanciamiento les estaba pasando factura. Más a Mikasa que a Levi. Había veces en las que ella sopesaba la idea de que él necesitaba de otra fémina, una que no fuera tan terca como ella. Sabía que había veces en las que Levi se contenía cuando sus labios se rozaban, no era tonta. Tal vez lo que él necesitaba era de alguien que se sintiera mujer.

Todos sabían que Mikasa se exigía mucho en sus entrenamientos, y que en las sesiones de sparring tenía que hacer pareja con algún hombre, el cual siempre terminaba hecho papilla.

Los jóvenes reclutas siempre que veían a Mikasa entrenando, no dejaban de mandarle miradas lascivas. Ella era dueña de una figura envidiable de reloj de arena, las cuales contrastaban con un abdomen muy bien marcado. Sin embargo, no faltaban los y las reclutas que le tenían envidia.

Nunca faltaban los hombres que al ser rechazados por la soldado que valía por un pelotón, no dudaban en insultar o tratar de esparcir rumores sobre ella, rumores que nunca rendían fruto ya que el Capitán Levi los mandaba al demonio, y buscaba la manera de hacerlos pagar por esa sarta de estupideces que hacían y decían. Pero también estaban las mujeres que tenían cierta envidia y rencor hacia ella por el mero hecho de captar la atención de la mayoría de los varones. No ocultaban su descontento, y hacían comentarios mordaces acerca de la figura de Mikasa cada que podían, y si ella estaba cerca mejor.

En un inicio Mikasa no prestaba atención a todas esas cosas, sin embargo conforme su relación con Levi se iba consolidando, comentarios como "tiene cuerpo de hombre" "quién se acostaría con una machorra" entre otros, le comenzaron a afectar.

La inseguridad entorno a su figura fue creciendo cada vez que veía cómo algunos chicos elogiaban las curvas de algunas reclutas, incluso el llegar a escuchar como Eren hablaba de la bonita figura que tenía Historia, la orillaron a comparar su fisionomía con la de todas las chicas de la legión.

Vaya que eso no ayudaba en nada. Además lo que había derramado el vaso en aquella ocasión había sido que una de las reclutas, se le había insinuado a Levi descaradamente en frente de ella. Por un lado sintió rabia y coraje, porque él no hacía nada para ahuyentarla, además de que él era su pareja ¿que tenía que estar haciendo con esa 'zorra'?. Pero lo que sin duda fue un golpe aún más bajo para ella fue ver que aquella recluta tenía un cuerpo bonito,  _femenino,_ no como el que ella poseía.

El día siguió su curso, pero ella no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Levi y aquella recluta, lo cual desencadenaba en su mente miles de pensamiento acerca de la relación que llevaban, además de que el pensamiento que imperaba era que él merecía tener una mujer. Una mujer que calzara justamente con esa palabra, no como ella que podría ser una joven mujer, palabra que se veía disminuida con aquellos músculos marcados o eso era lo que ella creía.

Sin embargo la imperiosa necesidad de reclamarle a Levi todo aquello nubló su juicio, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Claro que ella no había previsto que al entrar en la habitación del hombre y después de escupirle improperios, y manotazos, terminaría sometiéndola y empujándola a la cama, para poder contener la furia que ella expedía. Mucho menos imaginó que terminarían besándose y que esos besos darían paso a que poco a poco se fueran despojando de sus prendas, quedando ella en bragas y el improvisado sostén que toda recluta se hacía con vendas.

Al verse en esa situación un tanto embarazosa, con Levi sobre ella vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos, provocó que se sintiera cohibida y que los pensamientos que habían sido acallados por sus celos hicieran su aparición con mayor fuerza. Sentía que ella no encajaba en la palabra "femenina", mucho menos en la palabra "mujer", lo cual la llevó a que cuando Levi saboreaba la extensión de piel de sus piernas, el gemido que salió de su boca fuera un gemido de llanto.

Él al percatarse de aquello pensó que ella se estaba arrepintiendo de estar así con él.

— ¿No quieres que siga?

— ¡No!— grito un tanto ofuscada — Bu-bue-bueno si… es sólo que… — no tenía el valor para decirlo, ¿cómo se vería que Mikasa Ackerman dijera sus inseguridades ante el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?. Mordió suavemente su labio, tratando de acallar todo lo que quería decir. Aquel gesto sumado con el leve rubor de sus mejillas logró que Levi quisiera volver a atacar sus labios, y deleitarse con el suave cuerpo femenino que se mostraba ante él. La quería marcar como suya de una y mil maneras. Quería gritarles a todos que Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer más codiciada de la legión era suya.

Para él, su cuerpo era una isla, una isla que todos admiraban. Cada curva sinuosa de ella lo volvía loco, cada músculo marcado era un tesoro bellísimo. Para él no había nada más sexy que aquella mujer de curvas provocadoras, pero que poseía músculos marcados, claro indicativo de que era una mujer fuerte, no una mocosa cualquiera. Una mujer con convicciones, una mujer con madera de líder.

El deseo que sentía por ella se intensificó al momento en que se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. Aquel simple movimiento logró que los músculos de su abdomen se tensaran lo suficiente, creando para Levi una visión aún más excitante, provocando que su hombría despertará con más ímpetu.

Dirigió su mano a aquella zona embelesado, tocando suavemente cada musculo que se exponía ante él. Eran suaves y duros al tacto. Por más contradictorio que eso sonase. Estaba maravillado con aquel abdomen que subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración de su dueña. Hacía trazos invisibles por cada cuadro muscular, no dudando en rasguñar un poco las intersecciones que los dividían unos de otros.

Mikasa estaba sumamente nerviosa y expectante, sentía el gran contraste de piel suave y tersa con la áspera de las manos de él. Aquello que él estaba haciendo la estaba orillando a perder la cordura. Se mordía los labios para tratar de acallar los gemidos y suspiros que brotaban de lo más profundo de su ser. Lentamente fue bajando sus brazos hasta situarlos a cada costado de su propia cabeza. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Levi viendo fijamente su abdomen « ¿es acaso que mi cuerpo no es tan bonito como el de las demás reclutas?» Los pensamientos de Mikasa eran demasiado fatalistas.

«No soy delicada como las demás, no soy una princesa en apuros»

«Mi vientre no es plano y suave como el de mis compañeras, de seguro lo está aborreciendo»

«Creo que cualquier rastro de deseo ha desaparecido… Es lógico, como podría desear un cuerpo lleno de músculos marcados»

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que todos esos pensamientos le estaban provocando.

Sin embargo, lo que Mikasa no sabía era que para él cada parte de su cuerpo que le estaba siendo expuesto era maravilloso, sabía que para muchos hombres de la legión el tener un cuerpo bastante curvilíneo y sin ninguna marca de ejercicios forzados en las reclutas era excitante, pero él no era cualquiera. Para él no era ninguna abominación como muchos lo decían, mucho menos asqueroso, todo lo contrario, era excitante y admirable. Demasiado admirable que una mujer tan joven como Mikasa poseyera esa increíble musculatura que contrastaba tan hermosamente con sus caderas anchas, su pequeña cintura y sus pechos turgentes. Estaba sumamente tentado a preguntarle qué rutina seguía para tener semejantes abdominales.

Levi subió su mirada al rostro de su novia, sintió una punzada de incomodidad y dolor cuando vio el rostro de Mikasa que reflejaba temor. Las lágrimas surcando su delicado rostro era algo que nunca espero ver en aquel momento.

Dejó de acariciar el vientre de ella y dirigió sus manos al rostro de Mikasa, mientras le daba suaves caricias.

—Mikasa, mírame

La joven se tensó al escuchar la voz ronca, creía que en verdad él le diría algo despectivo acerca de su fisionomía. Empero los labios de Levi comenzaron a dejar suaves y húmedos besos por todo su rostro para calmarla. No quería asustarla, quería que todo lo que ocurriera entre ellos fuera especial, ya bastante tenían con la mierda que vivían día con día al ser soldados, como para que su relación tuviera un desarrollo así de desastroso.

—Hey — dijo suavemente— mírame a los ojos, por favor—. Acercó su nariz a la de ella, juntándolas con sumo cariño. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Levi que la miraba con una intensidad arrolladora. La miraba como si fuera lo más bello que sus ojos habían visto. La veía como naufrago vería una porción de tierra firme. Sintió como su estómago se hacía chiquito y su corazón se estremecía.

Decidió por primera vez ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Era algo que siempre le atormentaba, que Levi siempre fuera quien incitara todo –incluso el inicio de su relación–. Acercó sus labios a los de Levi, sus bocas se acoplaban perfectamente. El sabor característico de sus besos la recibió, y Levi comenzó a acariciar su cintura y cadera suavemente, ella no titubeo y con ambos brazos lo atrajo más hacia ella, jalándolo de su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban su nuca y daba leves arañazos a la espalda masculina, extasiada por tantas sensaciones que bombardeaban su cuerpo.

Los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más candentes, exigentes, mordían y succionaban, no se cansaban de todas las sensaciones que recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Siempre era así, por mínimo que fuera el contacto, incluso experimentaban esa sensación de adrenalina cada vez que se miraban.

Levi comenzó a recorrer su yugular, dando pequeñas mordidas y besos, descendía tan lentamente hasta llegar al nacimiento de los tibios senos de Mikasa. Detuvo su boca al llegar a esa zona y con su lengua comenzó a bordearlos. La aspereza de sus papilas contrastaba con la suavidad de esa zona. Varios suspiros comenzaron a salir de los labios de Mikasa. Sentía como su piel se erizaba ante tal contacto.

Con sumo cuidado de no asustarla, Levi dirigió sus manos al lugar donde unos prendedores sostenían las vendas que cubrían los senos femeninos. Soltó esos prendedores y aflojó las vendas un poco. Con mucho cuidado y suavidad tomó las vendas, y mirando a Mikasa directamente a los ojos, con una mirada le pidió permiso para dar el siguiente paso.

Mikasa se sintió cohibida por lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y asentir levemente. Las manos de Levi comenzaron a descender junto con las vendas, hasta dejarlas atoradas en su cintura.

La respiración de él se atascó en sus pulmones, los suaves y turgentes senos de Mikasa lo recibieron. Su boca se hizo agua al ver los pezones erguidos, tenían un color rosado, que él pudo asociar con un caramelo de fresa. Con movimientos trémulos, posó una de sus manos en un seno. Lo tocó sutilmente como si con cualquier movimiento errado todo ese cuadro se fuera a esfumar. Con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear la curvatura desde el nacimiento, pasando por el pezón y llegar al final del pecho, pero no se detuvo ahí, resiguió su camino, hasta volver a tocar el abdomen de la chica.

Se deleitó con la forma en que la respiración de Mikasa hacía que sus músculos se movieran, la forma en que sus vellos se erizaban con cada toque le regalaba, los dulces suspiros que llegaban a sus oídos. Volvió a mirar hacia el rostro de ella, que lo miraba de manera tan tímida que le sacó una sonrisa. Al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Levi, Mikasa adquirió una tonalidad escarlata en su rostro, no podía creer que Levi le hubiera regalado una sonrisa así de radiante.

Levi enternecido por la reacción de Mikasa le dio un beso lleno de cariño en los labios. Le dio leves besos nuevamente por todo su rostro, hasta posar sus labios en la oreja de ella. Dio un fino lametón a la concha de la oreja, acto que logró sacarle un tímido gritito de sorpresa a Mikasa. Levi río bajito ante esa reacción y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Levi se debatía entre llevar todo un paso más adelante. Amaba a Mikasa como nunca había amado a otra mujer que no fuera su madre. A pesar de su gran diferencia de edades, ella lograba sacar lo mejor que aún quedaba dentro de él. Por cursi que pareciera, quería pasar el resto de su vida a lado de ella. Quería que toda la mierda que se desataba a su alrededor terminara, y pudieran ir a recuperar la casa donde ella creció, levantarla de las cenizas como ave fénix, y comenzar una historia familiar dentro de ella.

Ella era la persona más hermosa que había conocido, no sólo físicamente, también sentimentalmente. Cada día se sorprendía de las actitudes delicadas que tenía hacia él y sus amigos más cercanos. Aborrecía como los y las reclutas que la envidiaban, ceñían sin contemplación su rencor hacia ella, como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Él era el único que podía ver a través de esa máscara de indiferencia que la caracterizaba. Podía ver como cada comentario mordaz la hería. Sabía que el hecho de que estuvieran en esa situación era resultado de toda la inseguridad y miedo que ella había estado cargando en sus hombros.

No era tonto, él se había percatado de que Mikasa creía que no era "suficiente mujer" para él, y había tratado de hacerle ver, que ella era la única que podía estar a su lado, la única que lo entendía y no lo veía como el más fuerte de la humanidad, sino como lo que era, un simple mortal que simplemente sobrepasaba los límites de una persona común, pero a pesar de todo humano. Para él la palabra "mujer" le quedaba demasiado pequeño a lo que era Mikasa. Ella era más que eso, era una reina… una diosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra, es más él se atrevía a decir que incluso esa última palabra no era suficiente para describir lo que Mikasa Ackerman era.

«Aun no es tiempo» Pensó, y dio un casto beso a la frente de ella.

Se recostó a lado de ella, que lo miró confundida, no sabía si había hecho algo mal, pero antes de que pudiera protestar y empezarse a hacer historias erradas en su cabeza, Levi la tomó firmemente de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho. Su espalda golpeo los músculos tonificados del cuerpo masculino. Levi acomodó su brazo izquierdo a manera de que la cabeza de Mikasa descansara sobre él, mientras con su brazo derecho la tenía firmemente tomada de la cintura, dibujando figuras imaginarias sobre su abdomen. Le dio un beso en la nunca y no dudó en ayudarla a disipar sus temores.

—Eres hermosa, no hagas caso a lo que dicen los demás— le dio otro beso, pero ahora en su hombro— Escúchame muy bien Mikasa— ella nunca se cansaría de escuchar lo bonito que se oía su nombre en los labios de él— No hay ninguna mujer que sea ideal para mí, más que tú— dio una suave mordida a la zona donde su hombro y cuello se unían— Eres mía, yo soy tuyo y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Podrías conseguir a cualquier persona que quisieras con tan sólo tronar los dedos, muchas reclutas están atrás de ti— No era tan fácil para ella dejar de lado sus demonios— ¿Por qué te molestas con alguien como yo? Mírame, soy un jodido desastre.

—Odio los desastres— había veces en las que Levi no sabía decir las cosas de manera correcta—. Pero tú eres un desastre con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, con las curvas más exquisitas, y con los abdominales mejor trabajados que he visto, y que me atrevo a decir, incluso he llegado a envidiar. Eres la culpable de mis noches de insomnio Mikasa.

Aquellas palabras habían dado justo en el blanco. Mikasa se estremeció ante tal sentencia. Una sensación tibia comenzó a inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su corazón que había estado helado de miedo por todas esas dudas que tenía hacia ella, hacia él, hacia el amor que se tenían.

—No dudes de mí, ni de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti mocosa.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga— la interrumpió— lo único que importa es que entre nosotros estemos bien.

El calor del cuerpo de Levi, todas las emociones y sensaciones que experimentó durante todo el día, y el entrenamiento que había tenido al inicio del día le comenzaron a pasar factura. Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo, y mientras ella iba perdiendo la consciencia, podía jurar que Levi le decía que era la diosa más hermosa que había pisado el mundo. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante tales muestras adoración.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, hace unas horas lo edite, según yo ya está bien escrito, pero lo más seguro es que aun así se me hayan pasado una que otra falta de ortografía :v ya saben cualquier comentario, opinión constructiva, tomatazo, etc. me lo puede hacer saber con un review.
> 
> Pero bueno a lo que iba…
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> ¡MIKASA APARECIÓOOOOOOOOO! OMG en cuanto vi los spoilers y luego cuando leí el capítulo mi cabeza explotó, no lo podía creer, grite como loca y en los grupos de whatsapp en los que estoy y con mis amigas comenzamos a vomitar arcoíris y a hacer teorías locas. Lo único que me decepcionó del manga es que no se sabe qué onda con Levi, Hanji, incluso que ha pasado con Annie :c Ya quiero verlos a todos en acción, y que nos digan si Annie murió, o alguien se la comió con todo y cristal o queeee, pero bueno, creo que es mucho pedir.
> 
> En fin creo que todo el fandom tuvo una reacción similar a mí XD
> 
> Me despido y si es que no puedo subir otro oneshot el 31, ¡Feliz año! Que este año que vamos a iniciar este lleno de bendiciones y buenas vibras para ustedes y todos sus seres queridos.
> 
> Los quierooooo y gracias por todo su apoyo durante este año :3
> 
> ~Judith


End file.
